A network provider, such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP), operates a network that delivers Internet connectivity to subscribers. A general model of a network provided by a network provider includes a core network and an access network. Subscribers connect to an access network, and traffic is exchanged with hosts on the Internet, via a core network. Traffic is generally routed through various network devices between the access network and the core network, for example, switches, firewalls, deep packet inspection devices, and the like, in order to review and/or appropriately direct the traffic.
As traffic is routed to a destination, network providers may provide load-balancing to the traffic in order to balance traffic through the plurality of network devices, in an effort to reduce the likelihood of any one network device becoming overburdened.
As Internet traffic content becomes more congested and more complex, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for distributing packets and load-balancing on a network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.